


The Queen's Party

by DemonDaddy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Snorting, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackfire and Vril Dox finally preformed a ceremony in front of the entire universe that identifies the two as official lovers and partners. However, even after the long wait for the "anniversary", Dox never made a move on his queen. So, Blackfire plans to pull out all the stops and have the most incredible, stimulating, and naughty party this side of the galaxy has ever seen! Naturally, her sister, Starfire, was invited along for the ride as well.</p><p>Sex, drugs, and a lot of misbehavior are all part of the fun tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get the Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my commissions that I've received permission to post online. 
> 
> I, personally, do not condone the use of cocaine or other drugs or sexual assault or forced penetration on any sort. 
> 
> However, this was a really fun project created for reading enjoyment. :)  
> With that said, I certainly hope you'll like it.

                  “Isn’t this wonderful?” Blackfire was practically glowing with pride. A lot of planning and preparation had lead to the magnificent scene stretched out before her. Needless to say, she was excited to receive positive feedback from the man the entire night was set up for.

                  Blackfire’s throne sat at the back of the large dance hall and was positioned at the top of the stairs. As the Tamaran Queen, it was her right to the best view in the house, and with the show that was about to begin, she didn’t want to miss anything. By her side, her consort and lover, Vril Dox, sat eyeing the large room and the various decorations and forms of entertainment that had begun.

                  “Yes, Blackfire. Everything you have prepared looks picturesque. Of course.” He spoke clearly, with just a small hint of amusement in his undertone as his attention turned towards the beauty by his side. “Though,” he added. “Nothing could compare to how radiant you appear tonight.”

                  Blackfire blushed but made sure to show no other sign of her weakness towards the man’s flattery.

                  The queen was a woman who made a point to always look her best and she was used to frequent compliments. If the complement had come from anyone other than Dox, it would have meant nothing. However, she had dressed up for the occasion and she was thrilled he seemed to notice.

                  She was wearing belts of star-glittered black that covered the full of her breasts and wrapped around her sides. Her midsection was completely visible. Her toned stomach muscles and her small navel shifted steadily as she spoke. The thinner, semi-transparent fabric that half hid her voluptuous hips and solid black panties draped down into a flowing tail that she was currently resting on. Her long, well-manicured nails had been painted a cosmic black and were tipped with the constellations of her home world. High strapped, tall-heeled boots decorated her feet and lower legs. The lace that ran crisscross up the boots’ material ended in neatly tied bows right at the top of the shoes, just below her knees.

                  Yes, Blackfire was a lovely sight. Her perfect complexion and wild, dark-red hair were comparable to none in Dox’s mind. Though he had seen many beautiful females in his years, she had been the only woman to truly capture his attention completely. He’d become infatuated with her and was thrilled when he learned that the feeling was mutual.

                  “Enough of that, Dox. I already know what you think of me. Otherwise, why would I have a reason to celebrate?” Blackfire looked over the man she had fallen for. He was in his usual white suit. She had mixed feelings about the attire and had hoped he’d take her advice on a different costume for the occasion, but part of what she loved and found so sexually stimulating about the man was his desire for order, reason, logic, and his pride and confidence in everything he did right down to his dressings.

                  The two lovers shared a long moment where they admired one another from their slight distance. Blackfire was thankful for having met Vril Dox. He’d helped save her people and he saved her from an eternity of lonesome ruling. Dox felt similarly. Love wasn’t without its lack of reason and educated sense, but he felt something for her that made him certain that he could be completely happy by her side. Her authority, power, and natural dominance and grace were certainly something to admire.

                  “You’re staring, dear,” Dox said with a smug smirk on his lips.

                  Blackfire grinned more devilishly and turned her attention back towards the party. “I’m just curious about what your reaction will be.”

                  “My reaction?” Vril’s curiosity was peeked. “To what?”

                  Blackfire raised her hand up and the room stilled immediately.

                  “Begin the dance!” Blackfire ordered. All at once, different performers moved around to new locations, making sure there was plenty of room in the center of the room for the six beautiful green-skinned women who made their way out from behind a large curtain.

                  Blackfire relaxed and casually glanced over to Dox out of the corner of her eye. His eyes had widened just a touch and he was observing the new entertainment with curiosity.

 _Perfect,_ she thought. _First, his interest. Then, I’ll slowly work him up in to giving me his full and undivided attention._

                  The queen licked her lips subtly and nodded towards the dancers. They began to move on her order. Their smooth, dark green skin appeared fully for any onlooker’s eyes. Their only coverage were modest ribbons of see-through fabric that obscured their voluptuous hips and their full and perky breasts and different colored jewelry that made a beautiful high-pitched sound every time one of the girls shifted their wrists, ankles, or hips. It was important that the women move a certain wait to obtain a very particular sound. They created a kind of music as they danced.

                  “Incredible rhythm and focus!” Dox complimented. “What is this style of music and dance called? I’ve never seen it before.”

                  “It is known as the Duranian Dance of Life and Death.” Blackfire was absolutely thrilled that her lover had taken up so much interest so immediately. It excited her to know that he was engaged in the party she’d made specifically to enthrall him and—in a certain kind of way—loosen him up. His scientific intrigue was the only gateway known into his heart. Her panties were wetting just watching him observe the other women. For a Brainiac, observation and study were like foreplay.

                  “Why is it called that?” Vril asked, very classroom like.

                  “The Duranian Beast Women have a ritualistic ceremony at the end of each one of their six seasons in order to celebrate the coming of the next season.” Blackfire explained the culture of the people and how important the body-language, the sound of the harmonized bells, and the sexual gratification of the women are to their people and what an honor it is that they agreed to perform such a sacred ritual for the dawn of Dox and her new lives together.

                  “Sexual gratification?” Dox looked away from the performance to stare at the Tamaran Queen.

The look of marvel in his expression sent a shiver from the top of Blackfire’s head down to her center where it started to burn before sending a tingle through her loins and down her legs. She had to mentally and physically repress a shudder.

                  “Yes, darling.” Blackfire gestured out to the women. “You’ll see. Just keep watching.” She smiled as she saw him return his focus to the show from her peripherals.

                  The Duranian females continued their dance for a while before the first dance finally came to an end. Blackfire stopped Dox from speaking as the women took their first bows and then all raised their right arms and jingled the metal on their bracelets. This was the start of the second part, but Dox was already relaxing into his chair, feeling a bit bored. He’d already worked out the logistics of their dance, tracked and memorized their patterns, and had figured out three other ways to mimic the sound of their music without needing any women at all.

                  “Your highness,” Vril started to say. However, Blackfire raised a finger to silence him. He sighed and began to look around the room. Then, a low hum caught his attention and he looked back to the large curtains where the dancers had come from beforehand.

                  Three large creatures, wearing the same kind of charms on four bands along their long tails, entered the room in an orderly line. The canine-like creatures had long snouts and visibly long carnivorous teeth. They had powerful hind legs and a set of strong front ones too, only the front paws had much longer claws. Vril considered their uses and decided that they were most likely for digging or climbing.

                  Blackfire couldn’t repress a small shiver and grin. He’d only seen the beasts and already Dox was on the edge of his seat. He was trying to get a closer look without being too rude and leaving his place. This meant two things to the queen. Firstly, that she had done a good job selecting entertainment because Dox was so interested in studying the beasts that he had forgot to keep his calm and professional composure. Secondly, that Dox had more respect for her than anyone else she’d ever seen him behave around. She knew this because she’d observed him just getting up and walking out of very important meetings with people he didn’t respect and she’d seen him disregard the statements and protests of powerful politicians if something “more interesting” caught his eye.

                  “Ohh-“ Blackfire let out a small moan. She hoped Vril hadn’t noticed only because it was an accident. She honestly couldn’t tell if he had or not though because of his ability to analyze things around him so completely without ever showing any sign of his attention. She couldn’t repress a small shiver as her thighs clenched tighter together for just an instant before she crossed her legs in the other direction as she became more comfortable. Her panties were now lined with a thick layer of sticky fluid. Between that, her small noise, and the fact that her nipples were hardening, she was certain that Dox could easily figure out what was going on with her body if he cared to notice.

                  The dancers split off into three groups of two, each group taking claim of one of the large canines. One of the women stood back away from the beast and her partner and gave commands to the creature using her body and the sound her movements produced.

                  “Interesting,” Dox said absently. He stared intently as the scene unfolded.

                  The second girl in each group moved around their respective beast. They stroked the creatures’ muzzles, kissing them tenderly, before they would slide their bodies along the animal’s sides. They touched and massaged different areas of their pets as they worked over the animal’s skin.

                  The creatures’ spines were covered in a soft, long fur. Their sides were plated with a kind of exoskeleton armor and their undersides had soft, muscular flesh decorated in short velvety fur that presented a unique pattern on each animal. Their long and powerful tails mimicked the design of the rest of the beasts. Their pointed, fluffy ears twitched as they received their attention. As the women touched all the right spots to let their babies know what was happening, the creatures began to pant with excitement. Their long, forked tongues lolled from their mouths. The small bumps on their tongues got steadily larger the further along the length of the muscle one could see.

                  Dox took in the sight of these beautiful creatures that he’d never seen before. Suddenly, he wanted to know everything about their anatomy and wished desperately he could get one on an operating table, or at least find documentation on them. Internally, he kind of wanted one. They looked as though they could be trained to be excellent guard dogs or trackers judging by the structure of their craniums.

 _He’s so focused,_ Blackfire thought to herself. She shifted in her seat again. Watching her lover become so captivated was soaking her. She could feel her lower body swelling and tensing as she became more and more aroused. Instinctually, she wondered if her dear Vril was feeling even half as good.

                  “Oh, my. Now that is something, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Blackfire looked back towards the show, embarrassed that she’d allowed herself to become so captivated simply by the sight of Dox. As soon as she saw what the man was referring to, she smiled and gave a deep laugh. “Agh, yes. So, the show is finally picking up.”

                  Long, think limbs appeared from between the beasts’ thighs. Their trainers continued to dance seductively while the other women moved down below the creatures and began to caress the canine-like males’ half revealed cocks. The women ran their hands along the swollen heads of their companions and teased the excited dicks the rest of the way out of hiding. When the lengths were completely unearthed, they were over two feet in length each.

                  Blackfire let out a small sigh. She’d accidently allowed her breath to catch. Of course, she had no desire for beast cock, but she was anticipating the next part of the show.

                  Finally, the trainers moved over and began to help their partners suckle and stroke their beasts’ masses. The creatures panted and drooled as they felt their pricks being serviced by their humanoid companions. Still, even through all of this, there was a unique and practiced sound emitting from the ceremonial jewelry.

                  Just as Dox was beginning to numb to the experience again, the partners did something very amusing. They lied down on their bellies under the animals. Then, with the aid of the trainers, they lifted their asses into the air and had the tip of the horny creature’s cock placed at their vaginal entrances.

                  “My word!” Dox moved further off his chair. His eyes were open wide and he was trying desperately to catch all the details.

                  Blackfire knew her man was fully focused on the scene now. She allowed this information to relax her mind and start to overcome her body. She’d placed a small vibrator into her cunt before the entire ordeal started. Now that she was certain things were going well, she decided to activate it. The Tamaran Queen contracted her inner walls and started the vibrations that instantly brought both a comforting release of tension and a new sudden building one.

                  Moans escaped the throats of the Duranian women who were penetrated by their canine partners. The thick and curved heads of the creatures hooked inside the women’s bodies to ensure the females could not escape until the dance was done.

                  “How can their bodies take such mass? I don’t even see any blood!” Dox’s bottom was literally only half an inch on the seat now. He was eagerly observing the performance.

                  Blackfire said nothing, but she did give Vril a small giggle.

                  The trainers moved in front of their beasts and stroked their snouts. Each woman made a motion with their left hand that made the creatures push their pelvises forward slowly. Then, the beasts began to slowly fuck the women under them. Despite the sexual movements, the beasts still seemed focused though. They obeyed many more commands as their trainers had them demonstrate their concentration and obedience. Then, three attractive androgynous Duranians appeared and assisted the trainers up off the ground. The beasts opened their mouths wide and reached out their tongues. The trainer’s legs were separated and the thick muscles lapped at their wet pussies. Eventually, the forked tongues worked their way into the women’s bodies.

                  All six of the Duranian women enjoyed the sexual stimulation and intense pleasure of being filled by their beasts. The ridges of the creatures’ thick and bumpy tongues slipping in and out of the trainers’ bodies made the women whine and squirt into the mouths of their pets. Down below, moans turned into breathy screams and cries as more and more of the women’s bodies were skewered by the monsters’ huge and shapely cocks.

                  “Mmmhmm, that’s good.” Blackfire said under her breath. Watching those women getting fucked was making her wet herself to the point she knew there would be a call made to the cleaners about her throne.

                  “Yes,” Dox agreed loudly. He was enjoying the show quite a lot. Clearly, he needed to give some added respects to the Duranian people. He had no idea they had such incredible or entertaining forms of art. The possibilities based on this performance made him feel that he needed to observe their species a little more. The women before him were taking the full girth of something equivalent to a fifth of their total mass. It was unthinkable based on his previous understanding of the culture. Most other humanoid organisms he was familiar with would have died from internal ruptures and bleeding. “Very good.”

                  Blackfire glanced over at her lover’s face and smiled. He was enjoying himself. Then, she looked down at his lap. He was leaning forward in his fascination with the sight, so she couldn’t tell if he was properly stimulated or not at first. Then, he shifted just enough that she caught a glimpse of his bulge.

                  She felt herself squirt a little.

 _That is exactly what I was looking for,_ she thought pleasantly.

                  Having a confirmation of her lover’s growing need, she decided to begin the next part of the night. She rose up her hand and snapped.

                  Instantly, the Duranian women being penetrated by the beasts’ cocks flipped themselves over—with the erections still deep inside of them—and hugged the bellies of their animal companions. The androgynous assistants tapped the creature’s noses and the canines opened their mouths as wide as possible. Then, the assistants slipped the trainers into the creatures’ mouths. The trainers had to lock their arms around the beasts’ muzzles and legs around the sides of the things’ heads to stay in just right. With everyone secure, the creatures moved away from the center of the room, still fucking two women each, to make way for the next spectacle. Once they were in position as the ongoing entertainment to the side and back of the center, they began having their way with their females again.

                  Dox looked over at Blackfire, a bit alarmed that his source of entertainment suddenly moved. However, seeing her look of determination, he was confident something even more thrilling was about to come through that curtain.

                  “Bring me my darling pet!” Blackfire called out into the room. What two Tamaran guards brought out in cuffs and chains was not what Dox had been expecting. A sinister grin spread over Blackfire’s features as her prize came into sight. “I’m so glad you could make it, _Starfire_.”


	2. Tasty Party Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire finally emerges onto the scene. The poor princess has no real idea what to expect, but thankfully Blackfire knows just what she's doing.  
> First on the list, a little kinky time between the two sisters.

“Hello, sister.” Starfire said as calmly as she could manage. She’d been invited to the event not knowing what to expect by her older sister. Blackfire had used her dominance and authority as queen to get the other woman to arrive, but Starfire had been reluctant to begin with. Of course, Blackfire had explained that she was being summoned to be a part of her sister’s copulation ceremony. She’d expected that she was invited because it was traditional to have the siblings of the royal engagement attend the event. However, she was not prepared for being part of the entertainment. When she was alerted she’d have to perform, she reluctantly accepted her fate. However, then she had been stripped completely naked and put in wrist and neck bindings almost as soon as she had arrived. Of course, Starfire wasn’t sure exactly what that meant, but she knew she didn’t really want to find out either.

                  Dox looked between the two Tamaran women he knew so well and raised an amused eyebrow. He considered saying something, but was happy that he didn’t when his beloved queen stood and sashayed down to where Starfire was standing.

                  Blackfire made sure that she and her sister were close enough to the stage that Vril Dox had a perfect view of the two of them. She had planned out everything, but the small dribble of precome that was dripping down her inner thigh made her contemplate skipping the script and turning completely predatorily against her younger sibling. Luckily, Blackfire was a well-trained and dignified woman and could hold herself back.

                  “How are you, Starfire?”

                  “I was better before I got manhandled by your men,” Starfire confessed bitterly.

                  “Oh,” Blackfire moaned mockingly. “I’m so sorry about them. I told them to be gentle with you.”

                  Blackfire reached up and caressed Star’s plump lips with her thumb. Starfire flinched back, but Blackfire grabbed the back of her sister’s head and held her firmly in place.

                  “Now, now. Be a good girl. I have a great night planned and you’ll get plenty of positive attention if you behave yourself.” Blackfire’s eyes turned cold then and she leered at the younger woman. “If you don’t behave and you ruin this for me though, I can’t promise to not loose my temper with you.” Her grip tightened on the back of Star’s head. “Understand me?”

                  Starfire almost growled at Blackfire, but then bowed her head reluctantly.

                  “Of course, my queen,” Star hissed.

                  Blackfire grinned and released her sister’s hair and smiled. “Good. Then let’s begin.”

                  Vril was sitting back in his chair now, one hand holding his chin and the other resting on the arm of his chair as he watched curiously. He was certainly intrigued, but he also felt that smug pride swell up in his chest. He finally felt he understood what the night was all about and it was titillating.

                  As Blackfire turned back towards Dox, a Tamaran servant moved over and presented her queen with a box. The queen gestured towards Dox and the servant opened the box and showed the contents to Vril.

                  Inside the box were four different phallic objects. Vril studied them and the gaze of his lover for a long moment before holding up two fingers. Blackfire grinned and nodded. She pulled out the second prop in the box, a thick light green cock with a humanoid head and a ridged-body that was created to look like bulging veins. The dildo was made out of an artificial flesh that warmed to a temperate a few degrees hotter than the individual’s body that surrounded it.

                  Blackfire moved over to Starfire and held the tip of the fake cock out towards her sister’s lips.

                  “Slick it up,” the queen ordered. Starfire hesitated at first and Blackfire gave her a soft warning smack on her cheek. “I order you to perform, Starfire. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

                  Starfire’s breasts swayed a little as she leaned forward and tenderly licked the tip of the dildo. Blackfire’s gaze urged her to continue and at a greater speed. For fear of what might happen if she didn’t, Starfire began to lap at the full length of the dildo’s shaft. She smothered the head in her mouth and sucked on it the way she might a real cock. After only a couple of seconds, she was already starting to feel excitement.

                  “Good girl,” Blackfire complemented Star and gave her soft waves of bright red hair several firm strokes. The silky strands moved carelessly with each caress and Starfire felt her cheeks flush with crimson. It felt so good to have her head stroked. “Now,” the queen stated, pulling the saliva-coated cock away from her sister’s eager, pooched lips. “Take this. I want you to sick it to the floor and ride it.”

                  “W-what!?” Starfire gasped. A small string of spittle dripped off her chin as she shook her head. “No way! I will not-!”

                  The younger girl fell to her knees, having been pushed down roughly by the older woman. Star winced as the pain shot up her knees and through her teeth. When she looked up, Blackfire was glaring down at her with a dark look in her eyes. Timidly, Starfire reached up and took the dildo from her sister. She added more spit to the layer already on the thing, and then she carefully connected the adhesive base to the floor of the presentation hall.

                  “Good,” Blackfire stated, a bit of aggression in her tone. “Now, fuck yourself with it like the good little slut you are.”

                  Starfire understood her role in the courtship ceremony finally and nodded her head slowly, a touch reluctantly, but she still obeyed. The younger woman moved so that her already wet pussy was above the green prick. She licked her lips and took a deep breath in and held it just before she lowered her hips and allowed the cock to enter her body.

                  The queen laughed proudly and turned her attention back to her consort. She was grinning and the line of moisture running down her thigh was much fuller and more visible now.

                  “My darling, I hope that you have enjoyed yourself thus far tonight. I had not made you completely aware of the purpose of tonight’s celebration, but I will now.” The Tamaran queen explained that the party was actually a part of their new relationship, that tonight was a kind of mating ritual to further join the two—Blackfire and Dox—into an everlasting partnership. “Because I have a younger sister, she is obligated to participate in our ceremony. Her body will become the sexual sacrifice to our union. First, I will take of her. Then, she will take of me. Then, she will take of you. Finally, we will take of her together and then one another.”

                  Dox’s hand slipped from the armchair onto his lap. His length, still tucked away politely in his pants, had twitched and stiffened at the command. The man was very eager to see what would happen next. He had no idea that the Tamaran people had such an abrasive and incestuous tradition. It was exciting to say the least.

                  “I’m honored to be a part of your culture, your highness.”

                  Blackfire blushed at Dox’s formal behavior. She raised an eyebrow. “Please, Dox, just Blackfire tonight. We are lovers, you and I. There is no need for such formalities.”

                  Dox grinned. He knew she would say that. She could read his expression and she felt a twinge of pleasant humiliation. She both loved and hated how predictable and simple Vril had the power to make her feel sometimes.

                  “So, your highness,” Vril said with a teasing grin. “What now?”

                  “Relax and enjoy.”

                  Another Tamaran female servant moved over and provided her mistress with a small glass vile and a six-inch-long metal straw. Dox knew instantly what he was looking at. His eyes widened in legitimate surprise. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

                  “Does it feel good, my little Slutfire?” Blackfire leaned down and teased her sister to her face.

                  Starfire had started riding the stationary sex toy more passionately as her sister spoke to Dox. Now, she was rocking on the fat base of the synthetic prick with the whole of it jammed up inside of her. The girl’s swollen clit was dragging on the floor because of how roughly she was grinding on the thing.

                  “Y-yes,” Starfire said, trying not to look or sound as desperate as she felt for a good fucking.

                  “Do you want to make it better?” Blackfire asked, holding up the little glass bottle. The finely cut white dust inside the bottle shifted as the container was shook.

                  “Oh-!” Starfire gasped and stopped rocking for a second. She pulled up off the cock crammed in her and leaned forward, nearly pressing her face to Blackfire’s as she levitated. “Is that-!?” Starfire’s beautiful eyes were wide and dilated. She looked from her sister to the bottle. “B-but, we can’t! It is against the law!”

                  Blackfire gave a meaningful giggle and popped the top off of the bottle. Smirking, she pulled back away from her sister and held out the silver straw towards the other girl.

                  “It isn’t during this event. In fact, it is encouraged.”

                  Starfire took the straw in one hand and shivered as the cool of the metal warmed in her overheated palm. Then, she watched intently as Blackfire leaned back, hovering above the ground, and wiggled a finger at her sister.

                  “Help me out of these,” Blackfire said seductively.

                  “Okay,” Starfire swallowed the knot in her throat and pulled off the dildo in her pussy a little more. She winced as she felt its large ridges pulling at her inner walls. She didn’t want to go so far she couldn’t feel the thick member inside of her. Luckily, she managed to find a good way to lean forward enough that she could put her face in Blackfire’s lap while also still riding the good upper half of her toy.

                  Enthusiastically, Star slowly pulled her queen’s panties down her long legs. Blackfire’s succulent lower lips were revealed to Starfire and Dox. Her inner flesh and her clitoris were already slightly visibly swollen and she was soaked. The panties were coated in moisture and her pussy and innermost thighs were glossy from the excretion.

                  Dox shuddered to think how long his beautiful partner must have been excited to produce so much lubricant. It made sitting still in his seat a bit difficult.

                  “Now, be sister’s good girl and clean up that mess.” Blackfire spread her legs and floated a bit closer to Starfire’s face, nearly straddling it. “Lick it all up while riding that toy of yours and I’ll give you a treat.” She shook the bottle filled with the refined _sugar_ in it to make sure her meaning was clear.

                  Starfire took the bait instantly. She reached out and grabbed Blackfire’s hips. She opened her own mouth wide and took in as much of her big sister’s cunt as possible. The experienced female had no problem reaching her tongue out and flicking the other woman’s clit playfully, rapidly. Star played with the girl’s most sensitive spots, knowing full well how to please her sibling’s picky body.

                  “Ohh, that’s so good, Starfire. Mmnmm. Yes! Just like that.” The queen ran her fingers through her sister’s hair. “Don’t forget to fuck yourself too,” she said teasingly.

                  Starfire started rocking her hips again. At first, her tense body wouldn’t allow the dildo to go any deeper or pull out at all, but after a few good pumps, her body slicked the cock up and she was riding the thing like a professional again.

                  Dox cleared his throat. He shifted in his seat and realized all at once everything about the moment. His beautiful lover, the queen of an entire people, was getting eaten out by her beautiful little sister—a woman who had served under Dox many times in the past— while she rode a dildo and soaked the floor. He also realized that he was actually completely solid. His lover’s party and her most recent display had left him feeling very much aroused. He glanced down at his lap where, just beneath the fabric of his pants, his cock was clearly visible. It was eager to taste some action itself. He reminded himself mentally that physical stimulation in his situation was completely excusable and took in the rest of the room immediately after.

                  The once rhythmic sound of the Duranian’s music had become a cluster of unorganized noises. As the Tamaran queen and princess played around, the six women had lost most of their senses after being so thoroughly fucked by their three pets. Each of the women were now moaning, screaming, whining, and crying out as they thrashed around with some part of the creatures inside of their tight, dripping cunts. The girls on the bottom were in agonizing pleasure as their bodies were pumped full pf another shot of beast seed every few minutes.

                  Dox stared at this for a long moment before the rejoicing sounds of Starfire followed a distinctly nasty sounding lip smack. He looked over just in time to see Starfire’s messy face pull away from Blackfire’s lower body.

                  “V-very good, Starfire,” Blackfire said shakily. “You’re still very skilled with your mouth.” Starfire made a chiding expression and Blackfire laughed. “All right, as promised-“

                  Blackfire casually removed her clothing so that she too was naked; all save for her boots and tight black collar. She smiled as she took the bottle of white powder and placed a line of it from her bellybutton down to her cleaned clit.

                  “There you are, my little slut. Go ahead, snort it all up.”

                  Starfire shivered and her nipples became that much harder. She lifted the metal tube she’d taken from her queen and placed one end of it to her nose and the other end to the start of the powder trail. She closed off her other nostril and leaned forward, nearly popping off her dildo all together. As she breathed in, she lowered herself back onto the cock and the dust vanished up her nose and circulated instantly into her system. She drew her body down quickly, trying to get all the powder in one hit. She managed it. The drug was all but cleaned away and she felt completely intoxicated.

                  “Damn!” Starfire pulled back quickly. Her back arched as she allowed herself to slip all the way back down the dildo to the floor. Her eyes were shut, but her eyelids fluttered as the effects of the drug began to take over her mind. It was top quality shit. She felt her mind racing, her heartbeat pick up, and her entire body quaked with desire. Suddenly, that cock in her pussy felt better than the real thing and she forgot all of her worries and problems.

                  “How do you feel?” Blackfire asked alluringly.

                  Starfire’s eyes opened and she looked at her queen. A deep blush had formed over the surface of Starfire’s skin. She pushed her beautiful, plump lips out and said, “I feel like I need to have sex. Lots and lots of sex.”


	3. Tamaran Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackfire knows she loves Dox more than anything and that he feels the same for her. That's why she's willing to share Starfire with him.

Blackfire watched as her lovely sibling started to fuck herself more brutally with the green dildo Dox had picked out for her. The white dust had taken hold of Starfire’s senses and made the girl just the right amount of lusty for the occasion.

                  “You want more?” Blackfire said, spreading her vaginal lips so that Starfire could clearly see her sister’s wet entrance. Starfire nodded and opened her mouth at once. She pressed her tongue out and then started suckling on her sister’s form again. Blackfire relaxed her head back, allowing her hair to drape down to the floor as she felt her partner’s tongue slip past her swollen walls and into her body. It made the queen shudder and practically purr with delight.

                  Starfire’s cunt had begun to completely soak the area beneath her. Her inner form had taken to sucking the cock up into her body as well as it could and crushing it between her strong muscular walls. She was drooling too, as her tongue fucked her older sister. She was internally thanking her lucky stars that she had been forced to come to the party, because now she was having the time of her life and she was about to really come.

                  Blackfire moved first, she leaned forward and wrapped both sets of fingers into Starfire’s hair and pulled the girl’s face into the queen’s most sensitive areas and gave her a strict order. “Such a good little slut. You’re so good at pleasing your queen, Starfire. Oh-yes. Now-mmnm…” Blackfire licked her lips and bit down on the lower one. “I’m going to reward you for all of your hard work.”

                  Star moaned loudly against the older woman’s tensing body. She could feel her queen forcing her inner walls to release and contract several times. The eldest of the two siblings was preparing for an explosion. Starfire continued to force her tongue out as far as it would go, trying desperately to continue pleasing the dominant female, but she knew it wasn’t enough. She pulled her tongue out and began nodding her head, pressing her tongue flat and firmly against the swollen outer rings of brightly flushed flesh. She moved her head up and down, slurping and panting against Blackfire’s leaking need. She pressed in harder, nipping at her sister’s clit gently when her teeth passed over it. Even her nose began to grind into the soaked body. Her face was covered in moisture, but she was hoping to create an even larger, better mess.

                  “Yes!” Blackfire let out a rather loud moan. Her eyes were closed again and she looked as though she were straining slightly. In fact, she was. She was holding back just long enough to make the first shot worth it. Her lower stomach was swelling and aching from the pressure. She needed release, but not just yet. The queen began to shift her hips. Her hot pussy wiped more juice all over Starfire’s beautiful face as the older girl grinded against it. “Yes, yes! Yes! Starfire, good girl! Oh-just like that! Keep going! So-ohh-“

                  The fingers entangled in Starfire’s mane twisted into grasping fists. Blackfire tugged back reflexively, holding Star’s face in place as the first royal shower commenced. A musky mix of piss and female come splashed over Starfire’s face. Even with her eyes closed, Star could still feel the sting of the fluid. The first shot had filled her mouth completely. She swallowed what she could of it and allowed the rest to dribble down her chin. The second shot was more powerful and came after the Tamaran princess had pulled back a little. It slapped her cheek and then showered outward, soaking the front of Starfire’s hair and upper breasts. The last shot was quite a bit weaker, but left Blackfire feeling shaky. It simply dripped out from her body and down towards the floor.

                  Blackfire floated off to the side a little and stood, trying to catch her breath. She desperately wanted to lie down, just for a second, but the ceremony was not even a fraction over, and despite how hard she came, she wanted to go ahead with the next part.

                  “Bring me my glove,” the queen ordered. The female servant from before moved forward with something like a black leather glove presented to her majesty. Blackfire accepted it and slipped the article of clothing onto her right hand. She tensed her fingers and allowed her natural energy to fluctuate around her hand in a dark glow. She smiled and took in a deep breath.

                  Dox watched in anticipation as his beloved regained her composure. She was all but naked for his viewing pleasure, and the small beads of sweat dripping down the nook of her back and over her voluptuous ass and hips were almost mesmerizing. Her large breasts bounced as she walked over to her younger sister. The other girl was now riding her toy with everything she had, moaning loudly and drooling from both sets of lips. Vril was impressed with both women’s stamina, but he knew what effects the drug Starfire had taken would do to most any female humanoid’s chemistry. Surprisingly, he was really enjoying watching the effects unfold.

                  Starfire gasped when she was pushed violently back, off her toy and onto the floor, by a swift kick in the chest by her sister’s sharp-heeled boot. When the girl hit the ground, she looked up at her queen desperately, her eyes begging to know how she had managed to do something wrong.

                  “You horny little bitch,” Blackfire teased. Her tone was cruel and demanding. “Look at you. Have you forgotten about your queen?” She watched as Star quickly shook her head and apologized. “Do you think this night is about you?” she hissed.

                  “N-no, sister!” Starfire got to her hands and knees and started to crawl over to Blackfire. “I’m sorry. Please, don’t be mad.”

                  Blackfire reached down and grabbed Star by her hair and pulled her up so that her knees were just off the ground. Starfire whined and let out a quick scream.

                  _SMACK!_

Starfire’s face burned from the impact. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She looked towards the woman who had hit her with a look of total rejection.

                  “Ohh….” Blackfire looked back at her sister and softened her gaze almost instantly. “Starfire,” she said, releasing her sister’s hair and cupping her face. Starfire used her powers to hover there, in her queen’s suddenly loving and tender grasp. “Don’t cry darling,” she cooed. Starfire’s eyes began to water more. She wanted so desperately to believe in the kindness she was receiving. “You poor little thing. I should give you something to ease the pain.”

                  Blackfire kept one hand on her sister’s face while the other pulled the capsule of white powder over and she sprinkled some on her chest. She urged Star’s face forward, and the younger female began to lap at her queen’s beautiful breasts.

                  Star lapped up the sweat and drug dust from Blackfire’s succulent tits. She panted as she did so and felt a shiver run down her spine and through her still dripping and needy pussy. Once the mess was cleaned up, Starfire looked up and begged for more.

_SLAP!_

                  Just as quickly as Starfire had begun to relax and feel secure again, she was struck again. More offsetting was the fact that almost as soon as she’d been struck, she’d been pulled back into Blackfire’s embrace. Now, Starfire’s face was being smothered between the queen’s plush breasts. Blackfire stroked her sister’s head; caressing even the stickier parts of hair with her long, smooth fingers.

                  “Now, now. You mustn’t be such a greedy little slut. Otherwise, you’ll have to be punished.” Blackfire continued to stroke her sister’s head as she slowly picked them both up and started flying back up the stairs, towards her throne and her lover, Vril Dox.

                  Dox straightened out once he noticed the two women were coming his way. He hadn’t been sure that they were at first; he was a bit occupied observing his beautiful queen’s strange behaviors. However, by the time the two woman landed just in front of him, he had managed to mostly compose himself again.

                  “Now be a _very_ good girl, Princess,” Blackfire said, letting Star’s body go so it could fall back and rest on her heels. “It is very important that you do not _misbehave_ , do you understand?” Starfire nodded even though all she could think about was misbehaving. “Good.”

                  With that, Blackfire turned towards her consort and grinned seductively. She moved forward and raised her leg, placing her foot on the back of the chair; opening herself up visibly to the man she was celebrating for.

                  “Look what that slutty little princess did to me, Dox,” Blackfire whined. “Now my walls are inflamed and I’m dripping out like a common virgin.”

                  Dox swallowed thickly, not expecting to just be presented with such a curious opportunity. He understood this was part of some sort of tradition, and he was a bit bitter that no one told him what his role was ahead of time. He wanted to experiment with Blackfire’s body, but he didn’t want to upset his queen. Still, it seemed appropriate to say something at least. It seemed the proper thing to do.

                  “Not at all, your highness.” Vril smiled, confident and sexually charged as he did so. He leaned back to take in the sight of his beautiful spouse and, in turn, revealed his own desperate need for attention. “You are the most gorgeous, mature, and royal specimen. Your excitement is that of a powerful and healthy woman.” He smirked and gave a small chuckle. “Not common at all, believe me.”

                  This seemed to please Blackfire, though the results of that pleasure were a bit disappointing. She smiled, thanked him, and lowered her leg. However, she quickly made up for it by bending forward and resting her full breasts on his chest and giving him a long and passionate kiss.

                  Starfire watched as the two lovers made out. Her eyes traveled from what they were doing at top, to what she could see directly in front of her. Bent over, Blackfire’s lower body was very visible and incredibly inviting. The girl licked her lips and knew she couldn’t take it anymore. Her hand slipped between her own legs and she began fingering herself. She began to wiggle and whine as she did so. The noise caught the other two’s attention.

                  Blackfire looked back at her sister and smiled, a dark look in her eyes.

                  “It seems the princess really is nothing more than a slut,” she said with a cold humor in her tone. She looked back to Dox. “Perhaps then,” she said slowly. Her fingers slipped down Vril’s chest and eventually stroked the outer surface of his pants where the swollen need was cramped up inside its confinement. Her fingers began to work his pants open as she continued to taunt him. “I should have you, my darling, teach that little whore of a sister of mine some manners.”

                  The man’s eyes widened from the suggestion. His lover was unleashing his cock and she had intentions that wouldn’t fly well with most other women in the galaxy. She wanted him to do something sexual with her sister. The notion alone made it more difficult to pull him out.

                  “Oh,” Blackfire gave a small sound of pleased surprise. When she pulled Dox’s body free from his pants, it had sprung up like a healthy flower. His shaft was thick and quite firm. His head was flushed and swollen, clearly agitated and needy. “Darling, what a perfect specimen you are.”

                  Her words worked to encourage him. His prick twitched. She began to unbutton his shirt, careful to make sure she moved slowly, sensually, allowing her nipples and the ends of her hanging breasts to touch, caress, and weigh on his cock as she did so. Once his muscular chest was revealed, she was satisfied. After a single kiss to his collarbone, she stood back and allowed a clear path between Starfire and Dox.

                  “Slut!” Blackfire barked. “You will pull the filth from my lover’s body. Swallow the first, tainted seed so that I can enjoy only the purest of his essence.”

                  Starfire looked around, confused and dazed for a moment. When she saw Vril’s large cock though, she smiled and pulled her fingers out from her own body. Then, she crawled forward and began to immediately smother the man’s length in many wet kisses as she held it in place.

                  Dox tensed at the first touch. For a moment, he even panicked that the ritual was a test to see if he’d remain truly loyal to his queen. However, it quickly became apparent that wasn’t the situation at all. While Starfire moistened and stroked his dick off with her tongue, Blackfire had begun groping one of her own breasts with the gloved hand while her other hand slipped down between her thighs and began tickling her clit.

                  “Use her, my darling. My princess is here to be your relief. Everything more you do to her will bring me greater pleasure.” Blackfire was blushing deeply now. She felt completely overheated and a bit jealous of her sister for getting to taste Dox so completely. However, she knew it would all be for the best. This was the way of the Tamaran royal family. It was important to make sure that Dox was allowed to fully indulge in Starfire’s body, just as she would.

                  Honestly, Vril wasn’t so surprised when Starfire began to swallow his cock almost completely. Her ability to loosen and relax her throat muscles so that she could take in even more of his length was something he’d heard other men praise her for on his ship. For a moment, Dox mused to himself that this would give at least one man he’d worked with a lot of reason to truly hate him. That notion made him laugh a little and dribble some precome. He leaned back and relaxed more completely. It had been a while since he’d had any real attention paid to his body. He was intimate with the Tamaran Queen, but despite her clear interest in the matter, they hadn’t had sex yet. It seemed he couldn’t be put off by the idea any longer though.

                  While Dox was distracted by his thoughts and the pleasure of Starfire’s oral service, Blackfire summoned her servant one last time. The female brought over a special case with a unique device in it. After a little bit of finagling, Blackfire had worked her way into the slick, black harness. She licked her hand and gave her new cock a few good pumps, even though she knew just by looking she wouldn’t need the lube to get into her sister’s soaking wet pussy.

                  “Mmmnmmm. Ohmhn!” Starfire was twisting her wet fist along Vril’s base while she bobbed her head up and down on Dox’s body. Her mouth worked hard to navigate down the shaft while she continued to flick her tongue around, moving it from side to side mostly as the mass penetrated her throat more deeply. She only gagged a couple of times. More often, she allowed the cock to enjoy the trip while she tried desperately to remain relaxed. Spittle covered the cock, her lips, and it was soaking Vril’s lap and her lower jaw. She moaned when she could around the member. Star always whined and occasionally looked up to make eye contact with her sister’s lover.

                  Dox had been told to have his way with the girl, so he intended to. He began to thrust into her already sore throat while he tugged on her hair. He tried to calculate how much damage the girl’s body could actually take before his mind drew a blank of everything. The son of Braniac seemed to forget where he was for just a moment as his eyes captured the sight of Blackfire’s sexy form lining up behind her sister’s body. His hips stopped moving and he held his breath. He hoped that Starfire knew better than to bite down when she was startled.


	4. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackfire and Dox have their way with Starfire who is too high to care.

“Agh!” Starfire screamed loudly. She had pulled off of Vril Dox’s hot and tasty cock the second she felt an even larger mass enter her tight pussy from behind. The younger of the two Tamaranean royals looked back over her shoulder and gasped as the mass pulled out of her and then slammed back in deep and hard. “Sister!”

                  Blackfire had fashioned her strap-on securely on and had decided that plunging in headfirst was the best way to go about it. The large cock was pure black at the base and softly shifted into the bright purple that decorated the bulbous head. In addition to its painful size that was practically splitting Starfire open, the member also featured dozens of powerful gripping ridges along the entire shaft and small bumps that were scattered over the entire surface but were predominantly placed on the head and base. The feeling of having that beast dragging along sensitive insides was bound to make anyone cry out before they came. The queen had the thing made especially for the night.

                  “Too much!” Starfire screamed. “Too much!”

                  The princess tried to pull forward, off of her sister’s sexual weapon, but she couldn’t go very far. Dox became a bit aggressive with his throbbing cock just resting forgotten in his lap. He’d been enjoying himself and he wanted that pleasure to continue. He looked towards Blackfire to see what she would approve of. Thankfully, she seemed interested in just taking advantage of her sister’s body. His mind mentally noted the bit of information Blackfire had mentioned about Starfire being a sexual sacrifice and decided that the freedom to enjoy her company however they wanted was what the queen had meant.

                  “Stop complaining, you fucking whore. You love it! Your pussy is eating it up!” Blackfire gave Star’s ass a firm smack and plunged the strap-on back deep inside of the younger girl’s body. She felt a small spray of heat hit her thighs and knew at once that Starfire’s body loved all the attention, even if she verbally protested it. “Look at that! You’re already squirting!”

                  “N-no! Please, oh-its so good! It’s too much! I can’t-I-!” Dox’s lower head suddenly gagged Starfire’s mouth, cutting her words off. He had grabbed her hair and pulled her back into place and then separated her mouth quickly with two fingers before filling her oral cavern with the top of his dick. Her already swollen lips locked around the thing and she began to suckle on the top like a treat, eagerly flicking her tongue along the thin slit in the top to tease some delicious fluid to appear.

                  Tears streamed down Starfire’s face as her body was slammed into from behind and she was choked with another impressive mass from the front. It all felt so good, even though it also hurt a little. She could feel her throat and tongue swelling and the cock engorged and forced its way deeper and harder down her esophagus with each stroke.

                  The cock between Star’s thighs pulled at her inner walls as it pulled out. Her body clenched around the object and tried desperately to keep it inside. Every time Blackfire’s hips bucked forward again and the mass disappeared back into Starfire’s form, the girl gagged around the hot, living dick in her mouth. She moaned and whined when she wasn’t choking or coughing up thick streams of saliva around Dox’s need.

                  “That’s a good girl,” Blackfire laughed maliciously. “You love gorging yourself on big cocks. You’re body wants them in every hole. You love being fucked in your tight pussy, don’t you?” She smacked Star’s ass again, watching as the plump muscle jiggled after impact. It caused the queen to speed up. Her abs became soaked in the sweat of the effort, her breasts bounced so hard they hurt, and streams of female come streaked down her thighs as she plowed her little sister.

                  Dox’s teeth showed as he began to grind them together. Starfire, even when choking and gagging, was still managing to literally swallow his entire sensitive body. He had started leaking precome regularly into the back of her throat. He was about to shoot off. Blackfire could see her lover’s climax coming and knew it was time to change it up again.

                  “No!” Starfire screamed as though someone had just stabbed her. Blackfire had pulled out of the younger girl’s body and had pulled her back, up, and off of Vril.

                  Vril looked as his lover in shock. His expression was priceless, almost desperate.

                  “Why did you-?” he started to chide. However, he bit his tongue when he saw Blackfire lift her sister’s hips up and she turned the girl around in mid air.

                  Now, Starfire’s dripping, exposed lower body was facing Dox’s line of sight. He relaxed and watched intrigued as the older Tamaranean sister slipped a finger up the other girl’s ass. She fucked the entrance for only a few moments as she forced her sister’s form backward so that Star was hovering over Vril Dox’s lap.

                  “Don’t you dare lose yourself before we’ve even started, my darling.” Blackfire hissed passionately at her consort, chiding him playfully as she took her lover’s cock into her hand and lined it up with Starfire’s anal entrance. “Wouldn’t it feel better to shoot in my sisters tight body instead?”

                  Dox laughed, genuinely amused by the situation.

                  “You’re such an interesting people, your highness. I’m always surprised by just how incredible you are.” He reached out a hand and grabbed one of Starfire’s hips for security. His response seemed to please his queen. Blackfire released Star’s form and began slowly pumping Vril’s lower body. “Agh, is it safe for them…” He gestured to the Duranian women who were now drooling and come covered messes, still being pleasured by their beasts. “…to keep going like that?”

                  Vril had been lost in the moment of sudden pleasure, but now that he was being given a moment to think he couldn’t help but notice that the six lovely women and their three canine companions were still going full-force at it over against the walls. The amount of fluid on the floor just seemed unreasonable to the man too. Part of him was eager to move over towards one of the groups and get a closer look at the _dance_. However, he knew better. His part was up on the pedestal with his queen and the Tamaran Princess. Of course, that had its own intriguing factors to consider.

                  “Hmm?” Blackfire looked back and saw that the women underneath the creatures had massively swollen bellies and almost appeared to be convulsing. She smiled and said, “Don’t worry, Dox. That means the dance is going very well.”

                  The queen was patted her lover’s thigh before kneading her fingers into his green flesh. He was amazed by how everything she did seemed to stimulate his body. She was well trained in the art of seduction, well beyond what he had originally calculated. One hand was working the base of his mass while the other soothingly gripped and loosened his thigh and then hip. Her motions made the flow of blood through his lower body better and it helped him relax.

                  “P-please,” Starfire moaned. “Fuck me.”

                  The younger Tamaranean girl was shaking now. Her hips were shifting in tiny untimed jerks and her back opening continuously kissed the very tip of Dox’s crown. She was eager. Her nipples were hard and her lower body was dripping with need and excitement. The moisture that had already collected between her thighs from before was making it rather difficult to not simply slip down on Vril’s length. His strong hold on her hips was the only thing keeping her up, and now she was fighting that force.

                  “Please! Put it in me!” Starfire called again.

                  Dox looked to his beloved queen and she smiled back and nodded her head.

                  “Indulge,” she said.

                  Dox shifted his hips and pressed himself upward while he pulled Starfire’s body downward. His lower head pierced the woman’s tight defenses and slipped inside. Vril noted how very hot her body felt. He compared it to his previous studies on female Tamaranean anatomy. Even for a creature with such a high body temperature, Starfire was burning up. The heat was wonderful though. Against the tightly pulled skin of his cock, the girl’s moist, smooth, and fiery walls felt like a tropical paradise. So, he pushed in deeper to experience what further pleasures she could bring him.

                  Blackfire watched as her lover’s body forced its way into her younger sibling’s body. She monitored Vril Dox’s expressions and body language intently for the first few moments. When it was clear that he was enjoying the sacrifice, she stood and reclaimed the small vile of powder and the metal straw.

                  Starfire’s body arched as she rode Drox’s form. She moaned loudly and panted as she was filled with the girth of his cock and then whined when it was taken away. Every time it was given back to her though, she was groaning again with sheer delight. It felt so good to have something inside and Vril was quite the companion. Star reached up and ran her hands through her thick hair. The mane was still perfectly soft and dry despite the beads of sweat forming all over Starfire’s body. As she gripped and moved her fingers through it, a wonderful scent surrounded her. The male realized quickly that this scent was the woman’s hair and the release of her natural pheromones.

                  He wasn’t the only one indulging himself.

                  After a short while, screams began pouring out from between Starfire’s lips. She was grinding down on Dox’s form with her hands gripping his shoulders for support. His hands were still locked tightly around the small of her waist and he was holding her steady as he plowed up into her body.

                  “It-It’s too deep! Agh-ahhh! Deep- agh! P-p-please! Oh!” Starfire could feel her furthest walls being penetrated and bruised by the man’s assault. He wasn’t being gentle or caring at all anymore. She thought briefly, through the veil of pain and lust, that he might be trying to break her on purpose.

                  Blackfire had been pinching one of her nipples while playing with the settings of the vibrator still deep inside of her cunt. It was on high now and she was enjoying the show. Dox seemed so genuine in his movements. It turned the queen on beyond description. She loved her sister’s screams, her lover’s grunts, and the anticipation that was swelling in her lower belly. As soon as the queen witnessed her lover’s veins tensing again, his base swelling, and she could see the white of his teeth as he began to growl, Blackfire moved over and took charge once again.

                  Both other party members gasped when Starfire was picked up and turned over. As she was twisted, only the head of Vril’s cock was still safe and warm in her body. He felt her suffocating inner walls grab the sensitive flesh of his crown and twist it. The feeling was somewhere between painful and pleasurable, but he decided quickly it was more related to the latter sensation.

                  Once Starfire’s back was to Dox, Blackfire began kissing the girl. One of the queen’s hands began to massage one of Star’s luscious breasts. Star winced and whimpered as her older sister used her well-manicured claws to tease her delicate skin.

                  “Please, I need more,” Starfire confessed. She was a wreck, but she still felt the fires of lust throbbing in her body. The arousal was so powerful that it made her spine ache.

Blackfire grinned and tugged on Dox’s legs without breaking eye-contact with her sister. Dox’s body obediently pulled forward so that his ass was right on the edge of his seat. This left Starfire’s spread legs wide open and her wet cunt easily accessible.

                  “Your highness,” Dox half-growled. He hadn’t meant for his words to come out so forceful and he mused over how aroused he seemed to be. He cleared his throat and tried to sound calm. “I’m starting to think the purpose of this entire thing is just to torment me.” He laughed lightly, trying to make light of the situation. However, even as his abdomen bounced with the effort of laughing, Dox could feel himself loosing rationality. Each tiny movement was bringing another bead of come to his tip. He could feel Starfire’s body sucking on his head, trying to pull the rest of the cock deep inside once more. It was maddening.

                  “Don’t be silly, my love.” Blackfire giggled briefly as she lined her own purple-tipped mass up to her sister’s vaginal entrance. “I have every intention of letting you finish, but you mustn’t be so eager to reach the climax without me.” She looked away from her sister and into her partner’s eyes. The two shared of loving glance and Dox nodded.

                  “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to be so eager.” Vril knew Blackfire wasn’t angry, so the apology was just a formality. As expected, it brought out his lover’s sexy pout as she chided him for his formalities once again. It made him grin boldly.

                  Realizing that she was now the one being teased, Blackfire smirked and decided to get Dox to whine. She told herself that if she could manage that, then she would win the afternoon’s little game.

                  “Sister!” Starfire screamed. Blackfire suddenly remembered the other woman and looked up at her. Starfire’s eyes were moist with building tears, her cheeks were darkly flushed, and she looked desperate. “Please!”

                  “You greedy little slut,” Blackfire hissed. “Do not be so disrespectful! You are here for _my_ satisfaction, not _yours_!” Blackfire struck Starfire’s face, making the younger girl’s body clench even more tightly around Dox’s crown. “Apologize!” Blackfire gripped Starfire’s beautiful hair and pulled her sister’s head backwards. Star let out a small scream. “I said, apologize!”

                  “I’m sorry!” Starfire screamed. “I’m sorry!”

                  Blackfire slammed her cock into her sibling’s unexpecting pussy. The contracted walls bruised as the length pushed past them and plummeted right into Star’s back wall. The younger woman screamed loudly and energy began to glow behind her eyes. The tips of her nails threatened a more dangerous energy, but the Tamaran Queen managed to silence and calm the girl by pulling halfway out.

                  The force and girth of Blackfire’s strap-on surprised Dox almost as much as it did Starfire. As the foreign member entered Star’s body, Vril felt the mass run through the woman on the other side of a thin wall of flesh. It felt surprisingly good. He was impressed by how much he was learning tonight.

                  “Now,” Blackfire warned. She did not loosen her grip on Starfire’s hair as she pulled the woman’s head forward again. “Are you going to behave?”

                  Through teary eyes, Starfire looked at her sister. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she protested. Part of her wanted to protest much more completely, maybe even start a fight with her older sister. However, her body was aching and needed more sexual attention, and then Blackfire raised her other hand for Star to see.

                  She was holding more powder.

                  “Yes,” Starfire said. She nodded her head up and down many times, quickly. “I’ll be good.”

                  “Good,” Blackfire purred. “Now….”

                  The older beauty held out one of her arms, wrist up, and slowly placed a thin line of sugar on the tender surface. She motioned for Starfire to take the tube she was holding with her pinkie. Starfire did so and happily placed the utensil into one nostril and closed off the other. As the lighter-haired female snorted the drug, Dox forced her back down onto his dick. The sensation made Starfire squirt and shudder violently. Still she maintained her focus on the inhale until the line had all but vanished into her sinuses. Then, she let out a large sigh and felt the effects immediately. All doubt left her mind again. She was satisfied in her role and she wanted to be used more.

                  “Good girl,” Blackfire praised her sister with another kiss and by slipping her own member deep inside Star’s tensing form. She stroked Star’s face tenderly with the dirty arm and Starfire clutched onto it and started licking the white residue from her queen’s wrist. “Oh!” The sudden pressure on her wrist made the queen shiver. She flinched back a little, blushing like a common woman.

                  Dox watched the behaviors of the two women and tried to hold back his shot. It was easier now that there was far less room in Starfire’s body. The constriction from having two forms crammed inside Star’s body worked to cut off his easy release. This wasn’t a problem though. Rather, Vril saw it as an opportunity to enjoy the show.

                  His beloved Blackfire had begun fucking her sister. She was thrusting now, seemingly punishing the younger girl for causing such effeminate and weak noises from surfacing from her queen’s throat. As Dox watched though, he thought that Blackfire might have been praising the girl instead, bringing Star pleasure in exchange for what she’d given the older royal. Regardless of the true intentions behind the action, Vril was stunned by how little he cared to consider the matter any further. His body was straining inside the girl and he could feel the false prick on the other side of Star’s walls pulling in and out of the woman’s body. Blackfire’s strap-on was stroking the side of his cock while it worked through Starfire’s body. It made it tight inside and it was difficult for Dox to move.

                  “She’s too tight,” he said with a growl.

                  “Oh?” Blackfire looked at her lover’s pained expression. He wanted to have more fun but the method wasn’t allowing for it despite how much pleasure it seemed to be bringing him. So, she turned on Starfire. The queen grabbed the princess’s face and forced the younger girl’s attention. “Relax your body if you want a good fucking. Do you understand me? Otherwise, we’ll both pull out and leave you to whine on the floor alone.”

                  “No!” Starfire begged. “Don’t stop! I’ll do it. I’ll-“ She started to make her muscles and inner walls relax. “-be good.”

                  “Much better,” Dox complimented. It was still very snug, but in a much more enjoyable way. Now, he could use his strength and hardened length to fuck the girl himself.

                  Blackfire and Dox double teamed Starfire then. Both dominate forces pushed in and pulled out of Star’s body at slightly different rhythms. Her body was soaking itself and the pelvises of her partners. She was squirting every few seconds now as she felt every inch of her interior being filled by the two forms. She begged for more and more until she was a writhing drooling mess. Her words became inaudible through all the moaning and open-mouthed panting.

                  The two lovers finally found a perfect pace. Synced, their motions sent violent hot chills through Dox’s body. The ridges of the queen’s body ran up and dug into his flesh through Starfire’s weakening defense. The woman on his mass was bucking her hips powerfully enough that he became disoriented as he thrashed his own hips upward. The edge was in sight. He felt himself running up towards it. Then, finally, he found release.

                  Blackfire had seen her consort’s growing desire and realized that it was time. She plunged her addition into Starfire’s body as deep as she could, making her body clutch tightly around everything inside of it. Then, the older woman pulled her length from the girl’s body completely. This had opened up a lot of space that was quickly sealed again by Starfire’s own contracting form. The motion had been just right though, as Blackfire could see on Vril Dox’s face.

                  Dox’s teeth grinded together as he began to come. His hips pounded into Starfire’s without mercy or concern. Each stroke brought more fluid from his base to the surface where it shot out into Star’s thirsty body. He continued to pump himself off in the screaming vixen. She cried as he fucked her for the simple purpose of finishing his own rounds.

                  Despite his selfish nature, Starfire didn’t know any difference in the man’s purpose. She was coming too, and hard. Blackfire stepped to the side to avoid the younger woman’s fluids as come and piss mixed and squirted from beneath a swollen clitoris.

                  Every time Dox pulled his cock further out, they both enjoyed another stream of relief.

                  Dox panted, ready to allow the girl off of his form so that he might rest.

                  Blackfire clapped her hands and three servant girls came forward to take Starfire away from Dox’s form. Once removed Star seemed to fall asleep, completely exhausted. Dox, on the other hand, let out a long sigh and allowed himself to relax.

                  “Did you enjoy your cleansing, my love?”

                  Dox looked up at Blackfire. She was standing, appearing as perfect as ever. Though, after blinking a few times he realized that his flawless queen was actually a bit messy. Her hair was just out of place in some areas, her beautiful breasts looked swollen and her nipples alert, her skin was touched with the additional color of blood rushing just under the surface, and her thighs had streaks of excretion running all the way down to her boots. Despite these disheveled factors, there was still a dominance and radiance in her eyes and body language that assured Dox that he was still looking at the Queen of Tamaran.

                  “Yes,” Vril said. He sounded quiet amused at the very least.

                  Blackfire’s hips moved seductively as she shifted in place. She made a show out of every simple movement, exaggerating everything as she spoke.

                  “I’m very happy to hear that. Now, are you ready for the final part of the ceremony?” She asked this with a tenderness Dox hadn’t been expecting.

                  Dox swallowed thickly, trying to imagine all the possibilities for what might be in store for him. He looked over and saw the Duranian women and their trained beasts. Many of the women were unconscious and only one of the beasts had seemingly finished up. It was now cleaning the two women it served affectionately. The other two beasts were still taking their own pleasure from the females. Vril found himself wondering about the consistency of the fluid he could see puddled beneath the Duranian groups. He also found himself thankful that being mounted wasn’t part of the Tamaran policy for their new male companions. That idea made him laugh a little. It might have been an interesting experience, but he was certainly happy it hadn’t come to that. Still, that left him quite curious.

                  “I’m eager to see what you have in store for me, your highness.”


	5. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for Dox and Blackfire to relax and enjoy themselves. The two lover's finally get to participate in a little one-on-one.

Blackfire had led Dox into her chambers where a luxurious bed awaited them both. The queen smiled as she lured her lover towards the large washing room rather than the bed. She got him into the shower and began cleansing both of their bodies. After they were both clean, she made her way with her beloved to the bed. There, she worked oils into her palms and then worked her palms over his form.

                  The fragrance of the oils made it easier for Dox to relax. Interestingly, he noted that the fumes also seemed to stimulate arousal as well. His softened length was stiffening at the base again. The deeper Blackfire rubbed in the oils, the more his skin began to numb and tingle and the harder he could feel himself becoming.

                  After an hour of sensual stroking, it was Vril’s turn. Blackfire lay out on the bed and relaxed as she allowed Dox to see and caress every inch of her completely naked form. It was the most the man had ever been permitted to see of his lover and he was interested in studying every detail. She had a few very deep but well-treated and not highly visible scars. He could feel the change in texture as he massaged the Tamaranean woman. No one else would have realized it, but there were areas of deep tissue that were more dense. He knew what kind of a difficult life his darling queen had suffered, and he was enraptured in the story her cells could tell him.

                  Blackfire was already stimulated, even without the assistance of the oils. She hadn’t alerted him to it, but the vibrator was still deep inside of her. All of the sexual tension up until this point had made her lower stomach ache terribly, but she was patient and enjoyed the sensuality of Dox’s remarkably gentle touch.

                  They kissed and touched warm, oiled bodies to one another. The two rolled in the sheets and for the first time, acted as most lovers might. It was a wonderful sensation that left both with a pleasant and romantic feeling.

                  “I love you,” Blackfire said softly.

                  Dox blinked and looked at the Tamaranean with some surprise. His gaze softened quickly. Though soft appeared more like stoic, Blackfire didn’t appear to mind. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him. The two relaxed for a moment longer together. Then, Blackfire pushed Vril down into the pillows and straddled his waist slowly. She began to dance for him then, sensually moving her hips and curving her spine this way and that. Her hands worked over her own form and played with her hair. Inwardly, Blackfire was embarrassed by the display, but the tradition of her people was for the royal to display their desire for their partner in such a manner, and she would uphold the tradition.

                  Blackfire moved her body and tempted her dear consort by pressing back onto his mostly-relaxed form and urging it awake. The motion worked to stimulate the man just as she had hoped. His eyes were watching her every move, analyzing her. His body, she could feel, was paying attention to the meaning behind her dance. She seduced him a while longer before he was finally fully erect. The way his form responded reassured her she was doing a good job. So, just as his hands began to work over her soft curves, she parted her form from his. She tried to leave his body, though her eyes beckoned him to embrace her.

                  Dox reached out and grabbed his beautiful partner by her wrists. She tugged, but not hard enough to pull free. It was a game, and he could tell she wasn’t putting up any real resistance. He flipped her over, onto her back. Then, on hands and knees above her, Dox looked down into her immaculate eyes. Hesitation made him pause, and that moment turned the tables.

                  Blackfire flipped Dox back onto his back and held him there by his wrists. He loved how strong she was, and he admired the contours of her elegant but still muscular arms from where he rested beneath her.

                  “You’re beautiful,” he said. His expression was so genuine it almost took the queen off guard.

                  “So are you,” she said. It didn’t seem to surprise him either. That was a thrilling notion.

                  “I’m happy you chose me,” Dox confessed.

                  Blackfire lifted up and grinned down at her lover. “As am I.”

                  Then, Blackfire clapped her hands and two servant girls entered the room with Starfire. The one servant stripped Starfire out of her dress to reveal her naked body to the two in bed. Her beautiful and voluptuous figure was clean from the earlier events. Starfire got down onto her hands and knees while the other women began to work. One servant began to line one incredibly long line of white powder from the nape of Star’s neck down to her tailbone. The other servant moved over and handed the queen a fresh metal cylinder. Then, the two servants bowed and left the room.

                  “Are you really going to do that?” Dox asked, not so much concerned as amused.

                  “Yes. It will turn my love into a raw passion, allowing me to pleasure you more completely while also feeling a heightened sense of sensitivity as well. It is always presented to the Royal so that the experience is that much more powerful.”

                  She waited for a kind of visual approval from her lover. Thankfully, he saw no reason to object. So, she moved over and off the bed. She knelt down beside her sister and placed a hand on the girl’s head.

                  “You will watch as I take what is mine. You will preform as you are requested.”

                  “Yes, my queen.”

                  “Good.”

                  Blackfire lined up the end of the straw to the start of the trail and let out a long sigh. Then, she closed her senses off to anything but the other end of the tube and began the drag and inhale. She sucked up nearly all of the powder from Starfire’s body and sat up quickly. Her head was rushing. She hadn’t messed with the drug in many years and the feeling of the high was a shock to her system. Everything felt like it was suddenly clear and simple. Her body burned with an intense heat that started rather naturally. She had already been so aroused that the drug made it nearly unbearable.

                  “Oh!” The queen moaned and leaned back against the bed. Her eyes were dilated and she forced her thighs tight together. The vibration inside of her suddenly felt like a tremendous storm. As she fell deeper and deeper into the high, she managed to crawl on the bed. “Vril. Dox. My love.” She crawled over the blankets and began placing kisses on Dox’s chest. “Now is the time.”

                  She kissed his collarbone, his pectorals, and then she moved down to his navel. Her chin brushed the top of his cock and her breasts dragged along the surface of his hips and then thighs. She contemplated all of the kinky things she could do, but she had waited long enough.

                  The first part of the ceremony had been to cleanse and please her consort. The second part was to bond the royal and her consort in an emotional and physical way. Once the union was set, the third part was for the pleasure and indulgence of the royal.

                  Starfire watched as her sister moved back up and wrapped and locked her legs around Dox’s waist. Blackfire pressed back with her hips. Her moist lower lips parted around Vril’s length. The rocking of her lower half caused her hot wet body to caress and slick up Dox’s body. His cock stiffened under the sensation and Blackfire cried out in pleasure. Her clit was being stroked off against her partner’s powerful member and it was driving her insane. She couldn’t wait any longer. She reached down between her thighs and grabbed Dox’s length. She lifted it and positioned it perfectly at her entrance. Then, without hesitation, she began lowering herself onto the mass.

                  “Oh! God! That’s- Ohh! So—“ Blackfire’s body opened up to Dox’s full form. It invited him inside with a soft and welcoming embrace. It was tight, but the number of contractions she’d been having for the past many hours had allowed her to control and release her body to assist in this process. “Dox!”

                  Vril was overwhelmed by how vocal and sexual Blackfire was behaving. He had come to know her one way, and this side of her was something he’d never considered before, though now that he was contemplating it he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t _at least_ considered it once for other reasons. Regardless, he was there now, witnessing and experiencing it first hand. He could feel her body opening up and swallowing him whole. It was magnificent. Then, he noticed something a bit odd. His lover’s body was… vibrating?

                  Blackfire forced herself down and crammed every inch of Dox’s thick cock inside of her soaked cunt. She could feel his head pressing up against the small vibrator she’d placed up there so long ago. The look on Vril’s face told her he felt it too. She moaned his name and began to grind her hips. The motion caused the vibrator to roll over Dox’s head and even play with his urethra. It made the male’s abs clench and his cock twitch inside of the queen. The sensation made the Tamaranean woman lift up. As she did so, she felt herself squirt.

                  “Damn it,” she cursed. That made Dox grin.

                  “What’s the matter, your highness? Does it embarrass you to experience such vulnerability?” That sadistic side of Vril Dox, the Son of Braniac, was starting to show. He couldn’t help it. It amused him to no end that even his powerful and dominate Blackfire could fall victim to something like sexual intercourse. It was absolutely thrilling for the man to witness such a thing. He needed to tease her. He loved control and she was giving it to him.

                  Dox decided to take control of the situation again. He felt ravenous and inspired. The green-skinned male turned the tables on his beloved and forced her into the bedding. He began to pull himself out of her and rejoiced when she cried and begged him not to leave. He insisted she shouldn’t worry and began to fuck her.

                  Years of pent-up aggression he didn’t even know that he had came out. Dox thrusted his hips and plummeted his cock deep into Blackfire’s weeping body. He could feel the moisture splashing out from between her parted lips and coating his thighs. She’d been so quick to come, he had been worried it would end too quickly. Thankfully, the Tamaran Queen was not one to let her spouse down.

                  Her body squeezed him tightly. She bounced her hips quickly, adding an extra sort of vibration as he rocked into her. Her body squirted over and over again, soaking everything. However, no matter how many times she sprayed and how many times he was sure it would be over too soon, he smacked into her best and weakest spots and she’d go again.

                  Blackfire’s body became so tight from all the abuse that her vaginal walls started to enflame, creating a very soft kind of pillow around the entrance. They burned and made her feel even more needy. She begged for Dox to keep going, to fuck her until she blacked out, and to come deep inside of her.

                  “Please! Fill me up! I-agh-need to-oh! Oh! Oh, god! Feel you-agh! Come!”

                  She thrashed her head from side to side when Dox lifted her hips up. She locked her legs around his waist and took the beating. Her long nails clawed at the blankets and sheets. She felt her heart beating faster than it ever had in the past. She was loosing her mind and it was heaven.

                  Then, something inside of her body caused her breath to catch. The vibrator she’d placed inside of her finally ran out of life and dissipated, leaving only hot tingling goo behind. Then, her body tightened around Dox’s length so that he couldn’t move in or out for several seconds. Her body created a thick layer of lubricant that eventually allowed Dox to pull free. When he pulled out, Blackfire screamed and a large amount of come and piss gushed out of her body and soaked her partner and her sheets.

                  Dox forced his way back inside and felt Blackfire’s orgasm from the inside. Her body shook and she cried out as she continued to come. He used the unusual shift in her form to his advantage. He quickly thrusted his hips, gyrating them as forcefully as he could while enjoying the sensation of Blackfire’s shifting muscles. He felt her walls tighten again and he could visibly see her abdomen swell as she took in a deep breath and held it. Her body tried to force him out, but Vril didn’t allow that to happen. He pumped his cock off deep inside of her until suddenly there was a flood of fluid escaping his lover. What hope there was for the bed was gone now. He continued fucking her as she continued to come around his mass. Then, sexually excited and mentally stimulated by the analysis of the situation, Vril’s body finally found release as well.

                  The male growled and bucked his hips forward. His semen came out first and then was mixed with more discharge. He saw no reason to hold back when she wasn’t going to. The hot liquid filled Blackfire’s form and then came pouring out when Dox’s length finally pulled free.

                  Panting, the two lovers laid next to one another trying to catch their breath. Blackfire was almost certain she had blacked out for a portion of the sex, but she wasn’t honestly certain if she was even awake now. So, she just basked in the lasting euphoria and ecstasy that was still wrapped around her body.

 

Eventually, Vril Dox and Blackfire regained their senses. Blackfire saw that Starfire had passed out on the floor after riding one of Blackfire’s private toys she had found in a drawer. The queen simply turned her attention back towards her lover, who was looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

                  “I love you,” she said to him softly. She cuddled into his form. She knew better than to expect anything back. Still, everything was completely perfect. As she fell asleep, she heard a sound indistinguishable from reality or dream.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece!  
> As always, I appreciate your support, kudos, feedback, and critique. 
> 
>  
> 
> _If you enjoyed "The Queen's Party", you might also enjoy seeing some of my other works in this collection. Please, don't hesitate to explore!_


End file.
